Transistors based on III/V semiconductors such as Gallium Nitride, GaN, display a relatively low on-resistance and can achieve higher switching speed compared to their silicon-based counterpart. As such, GaN transistors are well suited for the design of fast power switching converters. However, current GaN-based switching converters are not suitable for low-power applications.
It is an object of the disclosure to address one or more of the above-mentioned limitations.